Boo Boo and Princess Paw Paw in Love
Pooh: Thanks for saving us, Brave Paw. Brave Paw: You are very welcome. Mighty Paw: Please. Can you tell us who you are? Tigger: Name's Tigger. T-I-double G-Er. That's spells Tigger. Piglet: I am Piglet. Rabbit: My name's Rabbit. Eeyore: I am Eeyore. Alice: My name is Alice. Simon: I'm Simon. He's Alvin. Theodore: And I'm Theodore. Brittany: I'm Brittany. And this is Jeanette and Eleanor. Fauntleroy: Mu name is Fauntleroy. Crawford: I'm Crawford. Peabody: My name is Mr. Peabody. Sherman: My name is Sherman. Hunter: We are the Road Rovers. I'm Hunter. Colleen: I am Colleen. Exile: I'm Exile. Blitz: Name's Blitz. Hunter: And this is Shag. Stitch: My name Stitch. Blinky Bill: My name's Blinky Bill. Brer Rabbit: I'm Brer Rabbit. Simba: I'm Simba. This is my wife, Nala. Nala: Pleasure is all mine. Timon: I'm Timon. Pumbaa: Pumbaa. Bagheera: I am Bagheera. Oliver: I'm Oliver. Cindy: I am Cindy. I am Yogi's wife. Boo Boo: My name is Boo Boo. Princess Paw Paw: Boo Boo? (smiles) Wow. I think you look handsome. Boo Boo: Huh? Princess Paw Paw: (in Wendy's voice) I think I'll give you a kiss. Simba: What? (Princess Paw Paw walks to Boo Boo and kisses him) (Boo Boo opens his eyes and smiles when he falls in love) Laughing Paw: Well, what do you know? I think they're in love. Tigger: Well, I'll be... Pooh: Oh, my goodness. (Song: You and Me plays from the movie: Jetsons the Movie and then ends) Cindy: That's so sweet. Mighty Paw: I didn't know you found a boyfriend. Trembly Paw: Let's give them sometime alone. (Pooh and friends leave) Princess Paw: Oh. Wait! We are coming. Come on, Boo Boo. Boo Boo: (smiles in love) Ok, Princess Paw. (sighs) I'm in love. (with his heart beating love) I'm in love. Arpid: So, where are we going? Mathayus: To Memnon's kingdom to avenge my brother's death. (Arpid looks at Mathayus's bow and toughes it) (Mathayus turns and grabs Arpid gulpping) Mathayus: Never touch the bow. Arpid: Not a problem. (Mathayus lets Arpid go and whistles in birdcall) Arpid: Who are you calling? Mathayus: My ride. (Mathayus's camel appears walking and bellows) Trembly Paw: It's a nice camel, Mathayus. Mathayus: Don't mention it. (gets on his camel) Arpid: (getting on Mathayus's camel and joining him) Not much room back here. Scoot up, please. Aah. (slides off) Hey! We had a deal! Mathayus: That's right. And I haven't killed you...yet. (Meanwhile at Memnon's palace) (The door opens) (Memnon, along with Don Karnage, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur, and Cecil, Takmet and one soldier walk into his throneroom and the door closes behind them) (Memnon's servants bow) Memnon: What news from my sorceress today? (Cassandra looks at Memnon walking and then sitting on his throne) (She moves her arm and touches the blue marble) (She closes her eyes and her vision appear of her own village burning, the people screaming and the horse whinnying) (Her people on their horses ride out of the village and one of them stop to look at it burning and then continues to run) (Her vision disappears) Memnon: What news? Cassandra: Your armies will conquer in the west. Queen Isis's forces will scatter to the four winds. Memnon: (stands up and walks to Takmet the soldier) Give the generals the news. Have them make their armies ready for the final campaign. Both: Yes, my lord. (The door opens and then closes) Cecil: Noble king, I just wanted to know exactly what we all meant last night about conquering the land. Memnon: Doubtless, most sagacious of partners, you have perceived my meaning. Shenzai: You mean that there are more kingdoms to rule. Memnon: All who are enlightened know that. Banzel: Then we can understand one another. Do you, like us, grow a little weary of this rule? Memnon: A most refusal heroic king, but we have Takmet for the present. You and I must provide for all things in secret and rule the whole country and do ourselves' will. Don Karnage: And it would be better than that, wouldn't it? We must let some of the more enlightened people into our counsels: one by one as we find them. For all the people who really believe the heroes may turn at any moment and then there, if the sorceress folly betrays our secret. But those who care neither for Bowser nor Celestia but have only an eye to their own profit and such reward as the king may give them when the country is a land province, will be firm. (Memnon grabs holding the meat and throws it to the tigers before they snarl) Memnon: You think I'm cruel, don't you? Perhaps you forgotten what it's like outside these walls. Heartless, ignorant and savage. But I can change that. I will bring order after centuries of chaos. An order which will last for a thousand years. Cassandra: Rivers of blood can never bring peace. Memnon: But they can bring obedience. That will suffice for now. And when I have become the king of legends, then you shall take your place beside me on a throne and in my bed. Cassandra: But, my lord, in your bed I would lose my gift of sight and you would lose your advantage in battle. Memnon: The day I speak of is the day I no longer need your vision.Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes